Jumper
by Sweet-Kyandi-tan
Summary: A girl at the age of 17, wanders around the city of Ikebukuro, only to find an interesting man at the age of 23 with black hair and red-ish eyes.  The man, an information broker, knows nothing about the girl and wants to know about her.  Izaya x Oc
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Jumper**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ryohgo Narita does. I only own my oc and my plot.**

**Warning: An OC and swearing later on from my oc and some other people.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

* * *

><p>" I wonder what I should do today... " I mumbled as I swiftly skated and leaped onto some roofs of buildings, my black strap-on skates gliding as I leaped.<p>

My dark blue hair illuminated, causing it to look like it was colbalt blue. My honey-golden eyes wandered off to a mysterious figure, on a roof about 3 roofs away from me.

" He seems interesting. Time to stalk ~ " I sang as I sped up and did a front flip as I was nearing the end of the hard, cement roof I was on.

Before I could hit the ground, I jumped off the side wall and landed onto another roof. I dodged a few crows, my hands in my purple hoodies' pockets.

I stopped dead. " Where is he. " I bluntly whispered. My black high school skirt swooshed around, my thigh high black socks glowing a grayish color.

I glanced around before noticing that someone was approaching me.

I side dashed to my left and skated backwards, my hands taking out a key which was shaped like a hammer.

I glared at the spot where I was before, noticing there was a person standing there with a knife.

" MY GOD! " I shrieked. HE WAS GONNA KILL ME! OH MY GOD!

The black haired man grinned, his red mocking eyes wandering up from my legs to my face, shamelessly.

I narrowed my eyes at him before raising my right hand near my eyes and saying "V I, on. ".

He rose an eyebrow.

" I've never seen such thing before. Nor have I ever seen you around Ikebukuro. " He smirked.

" Your not from here, are you? " He boldly asked.

How very straightforward.

" No I am not. I am merely looking for one of my belongings. " I responded as my black tinted visor completed forming around my eyes.

**Search: Ikebukuro **

** Satelite Mode; on. Search Selection: Identify.**

My red crossfire locked-on him.

_**CLICK**_.

I zoomed into the picture and pasted it on the Search bar, using my head.

** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Searching . . . _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

**Search Complete. -**

** Name: Izaya Orihara**

**Job: Informant**

**Age: 23**

**Gang: DOLLARS**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Auburn**

** - - IMPORTANT INFORMATION - -**

**History : - - - DATA INVALID - - -**

**Previous Schools : - - - DATA INVALID - - -**

**Family: - - - DATA HAS BEEN DELETED BY MOD: Kanra - - -**

**Date of Birth: - - - DATA INVALID - - -**

**Extra: Wa**

Before I could read anything else, an error message appeared.

_**ERR MSG - - Information has been blocked by : **_

_**KANRA. Please continue to lead the stray.**_

Surprised, I jolted back.

Why isn't his Important Information there?

Who's Kanra?

How did someone acc-

" Oh? Have you not realized that you are almost at the brink of your death? " the man, or Izaya whispered into my ear.

" Eh? " I backed away in shock. Have I been to busy to notice that he was that close to me?

I gasped as my visor started to disappear and I slowly started to fall.

My head flew back and I saw a glimpse of the beautiful night, until something- or _someone_ had caught me by my wrists.

The certain someone pulled me back.

It was Izaya.

I blushed at our closeness and shoved him away.

" Thanks I guess.. " I mumbled.

He bursted out into a fit of laughter. " Humans.. This is why I love them~ " He sang as he opened his arms and hugged the air.

I twitched.

The fact that I wasn't _100%_ _human _ made me feel weird.

" Emm... " I tried to say something until he grabbed my hands.

" Since I saved you, " he put on an evil smirk, " you have to repay me by letting me get information from you. "

My eyes widened in horror. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone such things!

I can't let this mere human do that to me!

" Hell no! Why should I? " I skated to my right.

He ran to me and started fast walking around the building with me.

" Because.. " He stared at my eyes. " I saved you. "

I stopped and my mouth formed a slight triangle.

" .. Take me with you to where you live then. I shall tell you information about me and my kind. "

His eyes narrowed and his smirk grew wider. " You trust me. eh? "

I narrowed my eyes at him.

" Of course not. I don't trust you selfish humans. " I smirked.

He grinned. " You say this as if you aren't human. "

I smiled at his idiocy. " I'm not _100%_ human. "

His grin widened. " Why are you telling me these if you _don't_ trust me? "

" Because I have to repay you. "

" .. You could just lie about it and I would believe you. "

" When I lie, you could _tell_ and because my kind don't really ever speak of lies, why should I? " I sighed.

I glanced down below us.

" Looks like I have found a rare.. " He grinned.

* * *

><p>Yep. Review pl0x.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara. This anime belongs to whoever. I don't own any songs or whatever I put in here too. BoA songs and Vocaloid songs are not mine.  
><strong>

**( Crap I forgot to do disclaimer on my other fic . )  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: HYBRiD<p>

* * *

><p>Unknown POV<p>

* * *

><p>Why did I even say yes to give him my information?<p>

I'm sooo **STUPID!**

I rolled my eyes as we kept walking.

When I say ' we ', I mean me and this idiot beside me.

_**Izaya Orihara**_

My thoughts wandered back to the previous events.

Who's Kanra? I rose an eyebrow as I took out my Future Generation IPod.

Unlike these humans typical ones, it had a phone function and a person search function and many other things.

I took out my neon green heaphones and plugged them into the IPod, then chucked them in my ears.

I clicked on BOA [ a korean singer ] then clicked on Hurricane Venus.

_Uh uh uh uh Hurricane Uh uh Venus_  
><em> Uh uh uh uh Hurricane Uh uh Venus<em>

_ Nal jageukhamyeon bandeusi neoreul jibeosamkyeo_  
><em> Keun pokpung chideut morachimyeon neon sum mot swieo swil sae eobsi<em>  
><em> (Woo uh) neoreul jabakkeuneun namanui bimil<em>

" Electronic Manic Supersonic Bionic Energy~ " I sang.

" That's not japanese, isn't it? It sounds korean. " A certain black haired man's voice could be heard.

Oh my god F M L.

" It's korean. " I simply said.

" I knew it. " He smirked, CLEARLY proud of himself.

I twitched.

" Talk about fish eyes. " I mumbled.

I paused right in the middle and moved to a japanese song I knew.

Songs: Japanese Vocaloid Nico Nico Chorus HYBRID

I slightly danced to it. This was the song I had to sing with my Jumper group later on.

" Were here. " Izaya smirked as we went in.

I nodded slowly.

I looked inside. It was clean. Ish.

I frowned as I saw a bunch of paper not really tucked in right in a black cabinet.

He closed the door and jumped onto his black swirly chair.

He smirked.

" You can tell me now. "

I sighed, sitting on a chair.

Then, I started speak.

" I am an Malaysian from Turkey who came here to eat sushi. " I smiled.

" Hahaha! Please care to tell the truth. I thought you said your kind don't tell lies? " He smirked.

" I lied. I'm a very good liar. Just sayin'. " I shrugged.

Might as well act myself.

" Well anyways, I'm Honey Valentine. I was born in Japan and lived here for 7 years before moving to Canada. I'm 50% human and 50% Jumper. " I grinned enthusiastically.

He rose an eyebrow. " What a rare name and that's rare to see a part Canadian person here. There mostly just... Americans. And what's a jumper? Oh and what color are your underwear. " He grinned mischievously.

I cringed my nose.

" Jumper is a secret organization that nobody knows about. They are all 100% jumper though. I'm the only one in the whole organization who is a Hybrid. " I smiled.

" And your underwear color is? "

I rolled my eyes.

" I'm wearing none. No ew just kidding. I don't know... " I replied...

Then an idea popped to my head. I blushed at my stupid Idea.

I slowly rose my skirt up and immediately put it back down. " It's... white. " I blushed.

He laughed.

My face was flushed by then.

" A-anyway, I'm 15. And since I'm not a hundred percent human, I can do things that they can't. " I smirked.

He gave me a blank face before saying; " I speak no english. " in english.

I flushed. " Your kidding right? "

" Pardon me? " He said in japanese.

Confused, I tried to think of something.

" E-etto... Screw it. I hate you. " I said in english.

He pouted. " I love humans. And your part human so, I love you too! " He beamed.

I smiled.

" Weirdo. " I said in japanese.

" Anyways, try to throw something at me. " I grinned.

" Will do. " He smirked before throwing a knife.

I felt a surge go through me and I caught it between my index and middle finger.

I sighed happily as I layed it down.

" Good enough? " I asked.

" Hmm.. Sure." He smirked.

" When did you come here? "

" Today. "

" How? "

" This. " I showed him my keys.

One was for my mansion in Canada, one for my mansion here, a heart-shaped

one for my house around here and another for my portal. It was, however, invisible. Only the user of it can see it.

" I have an invisible key at the very end and it can welcome me to another dimension. In my own world. I go in it time to time.

I just go in, imagine some amusement park rides and... ride. " I smirked.

" Oooh.. Can I try? " I grinned, twirling around his chair.

" Hell no. "

" Aww.. Your no fun, Valentine-chan. " He pouted.

" Please call me Honey. "

" What about Honey-chan? "

" No. "

" Honey-tan? "

" No. "

" Honey-kun? "

" No. Just plain out, Honey kay? "

" Sure thing, Honey-taaaan~ " He sang like the idiot he was.

I sighed frustratedly.

" Suureeeee Iza-nyaaaaaaaaaaaan. " I sang back, hoping he would get annoyed.

" Iza-nyan? Oh that's just fun. " He smirked, jumping up.

" Anything else you wanna tell me? " He walked around his desk, over to me.

" I like singing and I listen to a LOT of japanese and korean music. Oh and did I tell you I hate you? " I smiled, tilting my head to the side.

" That's very interesting, and yes you have told me that you loved me. " He leaned down to me.

" Ew. That is NOT what I said. You _wish_. "

" No. You told me just now. " He leaned closer.

" Um no. I was pretty goddamn sure that I said I didn't. " I stoicly said, before tackling him into a hug.

" Whoa! I never knew you loved me that much! " He joked.

" Sorry.. " I blushed. " I have these urges to do that when people are too close to me. " I mumbled and got off him.

" Wonderful. " He grinned. " Would you like to work with me? "

" No. I'll hang out around you though. Meaning when you get up tomorrow, I'll probably be a stalker and be cooking something for you. "

" Sure! That works too~ " He sang.

" ... "

* * *

><p>Yes that was crappy as hell.<p> 


End file.
